Jason Ionello
|gender = Male |affiliation = *''Midtown News'' |DOD = Spring 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming Spider-Man: Far From Home |comic = Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Jorge Lendeborg Jr.}} Jason Ionello is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology and the co-host of Midtown News. Biography Midtown News Hosting with Betty Brant Ionello was a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, where he co-hosted the school TV show with Betty Brant. As the school's homecoming party was approaching, Ionello asked Brant whether she already had a date, leading to an awkward on-screen moment when Brant told Ionello that she did. with Liz Toomes]] During a physical education course, Ionello sat with Liz Toomes, Seymour O'Reilly and Brant, listening to the girls commenting on the Robbery of the Queens Community Bank and how Spider-Man had intervened. Like everyone else, Ionello was surprised to hear Ned Leeds claiming that Peter Parker knew Spider-Man. Ionello later reported the victory of the Academic Decathlon Team in Washington, D.C., as well as the Rescue at the Washington Monument. Ionello then commented that a Spider-Man-mania was overrunning the school and invited the students to find creative ways to express their fascination for Spider-Man.Spider-Man: Homecoming Ionello and Brant also informed the students about Herman Schultz being found in the school's bus yard, webbed to a bus with Spider-Man's Synthetic Webbing. They also presented a news segment in which various people across the school, including Roger Harrington, Michelle Jones and Leeds, were asked about their insights regarding Spider-Man's true identity.''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Deleted Scenes Ionello was a victim of the Snap in 2018, but along with all other victims, was brought back to life by the Hulk in 2023.Avengers: Endgame Ionello was shocked to find his little brother was now older than him, and that he would be forced to restart his school year from scratch, despite having taken his midterm before being erased.Spider-Man: Far From Home Relationships Family *Younger Brother Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Morita - Principal **Andre Wilson - Teacher **Roger Harrington - Teacher **Betty Brant - Classmate and Co-Host **Peter Parker - Classmate **Michelle Jones - Classmate **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Chris Buongiorno - Classmate **Sue Lorman - Classmate **Brad Davis - Classmate **Kenneth Lim - Classmate **Vienna Hammarky - Classmate **Liz Toomes - Former Classmate **Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate **Abe Brown - Former Classmate **Charles Murphy - Former Classmate **Cindy Moon - Former Classmate **Sally Avril - Former Classmate **Tiny McKeever - Former Classmate *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector Enemies *Thanos † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Jason Ionello was a practical joker and part of Flash Thompson's gang. He was particularly close to Sally Avril and much like her, idolized Spider-Man while looking down on Peter Parker. After accidentally getting involved in a crash that ended Avril's life, Ionelle became withdrawn and suicidal until he was convinced to blame someone else by Vulture. References External Links * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos